Spider Lilies
by Dobby123
Summary: Tsuna has been sick for a long and his health is getting worse and worse as time goes by.


**Geez it feels so random, but I had to write and show it, so I don't think it's where it should be and this is my first death fic in a long time so, yeah, I hope you like it and the concept(?)… I changed the title three times before I was satisfied.**

…

It was a cool winter morning. The snow glistened under the shallow morning sky. The birds that didn't move south for the winter flew quietly through the sky. There were a few people roaming around the early morning, but there were some, like the young boy in a quiet almost invisible home, stayed asleep. The young boy stuck his head back under the covers once he realized how cold it was going to be, but alas his mother came towards his room and knock loud enough to make sure her son would wake up and get ready for school.

The young boy who wasn't as young as some would assume prepared himself for another tedious day of school. It was his second semester of his first year in middle school and though some would be excited seeing how close it was to the holidays and he could spend time with his family and friends, but he didn't really have people he could consider as friends, even though he did spend time with the popular crowd of his school.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, if you don't feel good, you should tell me," Nana Sawada, his mother, said as she touched his slightly warm forehead. Though she knew her son well enough to know that he was sick miles away. Tsuna was born with a weak constitution, so he was often sick; however, that didn't stop him from running around with anybody who asked him to play with them. Just because he had a bad health made him all the more determined to beat it. He wasn't going to let his health stop him from enjoying all the joys in the world. It was because of that mindset that had him sent to the hospital or just plain bedridden for majority of his life. Once word got around to the kids in the neighborhood, they'd stopped playing with him. When he thought of it now, he couldn't blame the kids for doing what they "thought" was right, but it didn't make it any less painful.

"I'm fine, I missed enough school as it is, and it's getting so close to mid-terms again, the last thing I want is a teacher invading my home just so I can take mid-terms." His mother scowled.

"The why don't we ask Reborn to come back and home school you again, you seemed to have really enjoyed his company," Nana said as she reached into the kitchen counter and pulled out a very old, but rarely use cell phone. She clicked it on so she could scroll through her contact list but the phone wouldn't come on. Tsuna chuckle quietly,

"It's fine, I don't need Reborn to come out here, he a busy enough man as it is," Tsuna said pushing his food back, not having much of an appetite. He got up and grabbed his school bag and lunch. "The holidays are coming up soon, so all I have to do is make it through my mid-term and then rest the entire time, I got it." Tsuna smiled and left.

Nana just waved and looks at the breakfast table. Compare to her half eater food, Tsuna barely touched his. She picked up her home phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Reborn," said a low baritone voice.

Nana opened her mouth, and then closed it trying to stop the tears from flowing, "Reborn, it's getting worse."

…

Tsuna walked towards his school and noticed wearily that none of his neighbors spoke to him. They were usually sympathetic to him and made it their mission to be extra nice to him. But he didn't let it bother him and continue on his way, not before stopping to look at a fully bloom spider lily. He stared at it in wonder since technically spider lilies didn't bloom until the fall and summer weathers or when it rained heavily. However, as much as he would've liked to dwell on that he decided not to question mother nature and moved on. He continued on his way to school and he walked and walked and walked and the more he walked the more the more spider lilies started to appear and the less people he saw.

Tsuna followed the path of spider lilies until he found himself at a grave. He sat in front of it not sure of what to think of it.

"Usually we're supposed to let the decease figure out that they're dead," said a ghastly figure. It stood behind Tsuna in its formless mass staring at Tsuna emotionlessly.

"Then why didn't you?" Tsuna asked blankly.

"Hm, what's this, no why, no how, no 'it's not fair' no regrets?"

Tsuna snorted then it had turned into a full blown laughter, "How could I ask that knowing full well I was going to die soon anyways, I was sick, and as much as my mother and I tried to deny it, I wasn't going to make it through the winter, but for our sakes we tried to live as normally as we could, I would get up and go to school, mom would be there to see me off. Do I regret anything, well it's too late for that." Tsuna stood up not before picking up some spider lilies.

"If that is all then, I'm here to take you where you belong,"

"Fine," Tsuna looked at his grave for the last time. Before putting the flowers down on it, with where he was going there were going to be plenty of them for him.


End file.
